You Belong To Me
by Lady Minato
Summary: Sasuke was a God. He believed that everyone was below him, until he meets the dangerous Naruto Uzumaki. Now Sasuke is determined to keep this man for himself, because a he'd finally found someone worthy of himself. AU, NaruSasu Darker Themed. This is a very toxic relationship between them.


A/N: Alright! Hey guys, Lexii here! I have a new story up and running and this one I actually plan to complete! I know a lot of you are wondering about my HP fics, and honestly, I just have to say I've lost my muse for them, so they'll be put on hold. I'll most likely take them down until I can get some chapters in so that when I post you guys won't have to worry about me just posting and disappearing. Anyways, I have this story for you. It is NARUSASU. Main pairing, end of story. Naruto is on top. For me to continue this I'd like reviews. That motivates me into continuing and I'd like to know if anyone is even interested in this story. If I continue it, I'd also like someone to explain to be what a Beta is and where I can find one -_- cause I'm lost. Anyways, enjoy the first chapter!

**Title: **You Belong to Me

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **NaruSasu, GaaNeji, InoHina, ShikaTema

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Tabbaco use, Alchohol use, cursing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha was a god.

He knew it and so did everyone else. From rosy lips, to his pale skin that had no type of scar, blemish, or flaw. His shiny black hair spiked out in the back, with bangs that cascaded down his slim face. Large onyx eyes that shone grey when in the right light, his average height of 5"5' was perfect to fit with basically anyone he wanted. Slim figure, fit with black painted nails and everything properly waxed from eyebrows to legs.

A small smirk came to his lips as he looked himself down in front of the mirror. He was every man's wet dream. He'd never been denied before, and it was obvious it wasn't going to start now. His pierced tongue shot out his mouth sensually and it rubbed against his lips. When his pink appendage returned to its proper place, a bright smile came to the Raven's face. It brought him true joy to know that he was still just as perfect as he was yesterday.

This was the only time Sasuke was truly happy. When he was alone and he could let his vanity show. He found himself perfect in every way.

"Sasuke, what are you wearing?"

Turning back to the door that was beside him, he gave his older brother a sharp look, but it was then replaced with a false warm smile. "Why, whatever I wish to wear Aniki. Is there a problem with it?" The younger boy twirled for his brother to get a better look at him. Sasuke was dressed in a dark blue crop top, and baggy black pants that were held up by a black spiked belt. He had several expensive rings on his right hand and an earring in his left ear. His look was completed with black boots and black eyeliner on his face. He stopped twirling and fluttered his eyes attractively at his brother. "Like what you see?" He teased at the look on his brother's face.

Said man was in shock that his brother had the nerve to dress in such a way. He'd raised Sasuke better than that. He knew that his brother had it hard when his parents were around and even harder when they died. They were the type of parents that you hated it when they were around, and hated it when they were gone.

As children, Sasuke and Itachi were often taught to be perfect. Mistakes were not accepted by their father- Fugaku Uchiha. He was a strict man, but a well-known and liked Mayor of their town. Even with the hard task of keeping this town from going into shambles, he managed it with time to spare, and the Uchiha brothers were always proud to call him their Dad.

Mikoto Uchiha was a very sweet woman. She just loved the glamour. When Sasuke and Itachi were infants, she'd slaved away for them as a housewife. Once the two became older she didn't feel like she had to do that anymore, so she'd begun to live the life of a woman who was married to someone very important (which she was). This meant that Mikoto started having less time for her sons, and more time for the other wives that did nothing but throw parties sue to their high status.

His attention was brought back to Sasuke, and looked in disgust at his comment. "Your friend is here." He said monotonously. "Sasuke, Fix yourself and do it soon, or you'll be forced to move out. You're almost 19, and I'm of no obligation to take care of you anymore."

The smile that once graced the Raven's features disappeared into a mocking sneer. "Then do it, Itachi. I'm not stopping you." With a sway of his hips he pushed past his brother and towards the front door of their small apartment.

Picking up the sunglasses that lay on the kitchen counter, he placed them on his face, and left the house with a loud slam. Outside he saw a rather expensive car, with an expensive looking male inside of it. The owner of the car honked once more, and Sasuke gave him a rather nice gesture with his middle finger, before making his way towards it.

As soon as Sasuke was safely buckled into the passenger seat of the luxury car, the long haired owner sped down the street, only leaving the screeching tire sounds as a sign of their departure. "Shit, Neji!" Sasuke said in awe as he eyes the red convertible he was currently sitting it. Apple red in color, the seats were a nice fuzzy tan, and it was obviously too expensive for Neji. "Where the fuck did you get this ride?" He asked, while pulling out a cigarette and lighter from the glove compartment. No matter what car Neji had, he always had his smokes in reach.

Neji grinned at his best friend. "I'll tell you all about it once we get to the restaurant, you won't believe it, Sasuke!" He said, jumping in his seat excitedly at the thought of his new found income.

Sasuke just shook his head and smiled, taking another hit of his cigarette, relaxing as the sun blared down on his protected face, the music blared with one of his favorite songs, and the wind whipped around him. Whatever it was it must be big. Neji Hyuuga wasn't very fortunate, or at least, not anymore. The young man had become openly gay while the two were still in high school and his family didn't approve much of it. Hyuuga's were known for being a family very much involved with politics, his own father being the current Mayor after Sasuke's died.

Needless to say that homosexuality wasn't very well accepted in his family. His cousin Hinata and he had been hiding the truth for so long. It felt good to come out and finally just be themselves, and although they were disowned, they managed, but just barely. Hinata still remained strong with the same woman she'd been with for over three years since she'd been disowned, while Neji was between lover's.

"Is Hinata still meeting us at the restaurant and then going to the club with us aftwards?" Sasuke asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence they had.

Neji cocked him a curious look. "Yeah, she's gonna be a little late to the restaurant but she told us to order and stuff without her. Why?"

"Just wondering." The Raven shrugged off the question. Not willing to tell Neji what he was just thinking about at that moment. "So how are Hinata and Ino doing? Still going strong?" He asked in a mock jealous tone, although he couldn't help but actually envy Hinata. She'd found the one for her, and had been with her for over three years. Meanwhile Sasuke hadn't even come close to six months before he'd get bored. A snort escaped his lips. No one was worth any more of his time than that. He reminded himself that he was a God, and God's shouldn't bother with such vermin. Perfection came at a price; never would you find someone who was as perfect as you. A smirk came to his face at the thought of it all.

Neji glanced at Sasuke with a shrug. "They're fine. Planning on getting married soon. They're just _sooo in love_." He said with sarcasm dripping through his voice as he turned into the Diner and parked in the only spot with shade left.

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle as he got out of the car, feeling refreshed with being out the house. He stretched, showing his pale stomach even more, before following Neji in, and that was when he finally took in his best friend's attire for the night.

Unlike usual, when he would dress in something similar to Sasuke's outfit for the night, he wore something completely different.

His hair was put in a braid that went over his shoulder. He wore a large cream colored shirt that fell off one shoulder, and black fishnet leggings with intricate designs. He kept his combat boots from his usual outfits, though. Sasuke raised an eyesbrow at him, which Neji caught, and a blush came to his face and he turned away, glaring at nothing in particular. "Shut up, don't say anything. I'll explain when we sit down to eat." He said with a rough voice, trying to save any bit of manhood that he seemed to have left.

Sasuke just waved him off, with a silent look telling the boy that he'd be telling him whether he liked it or not.

As they finally got seated, and an order of drinks on their way, Sasuke relaxed in his chair and he looked at Neji expectantly, ready for an explanation.

The long haired brunette took a second to look around before squealing quietly and he looked at Sasuke with excitement. "So I got myself a Sugar Daddy, Sasuke!"

That was obviously not what Sasuke was expecting because he choked on the air he was breathing and he gave his friend an incredulous look. "Are you serious, Neji? Really? You got yourself a Sugar Daddy? Are you _insane_? Aren't they creepy married men?" He questioned with shock. He never thought that his best friend would be capable of doing something so degrading.

Neji gave him a long hard stare, just taking in his look before sighing, and chuckling. "No, silly. He's only 23, unmarried, and although he seems to be extremely scary to others, I like him. He bought me that car, he's been even paying my rent. The only thing I have to do is keep him satisfied and he's more than willing to take care of me!" He pouted lightly before taking a playful swing at Sasuke. "How could you even begin to think that I would go after a creepy married man?" He said, only half offended at his words.

Sasuke raised his hands up in an apologetic style. "Sorry, sorry. I just had to be sure." He saw the waitress return with their drinks, and he politely thanked her as she told them that their food would be right out as well. He took a sip of his Bloody Mary and eyed the innocent looking Neji. He snorted before giving his friend an amused smirk. "So, what's with the outfit, you still haven't told me. Does he like the innocent type?" He teased with a small grin on his face.

It was Neji's turn to give Sasuke the bird as he sighed roughly. "Well Gaara likes all different types. Usually he's fine with how I usually dress, but he sent me a test today, said he felt like defiling someone for the first time, so I'd better act the part of he'd really defile someone for the first time tonight." He grumbled the last part, a hurt look crossing his face.

Sasuke wanted to snicker at his words, but he stopped short when he saw the look on Neji's face. "You have feelings for him, don't you, Neji?" He asked him pointedly.

Neji nodded numbly, not looking on him, instead finding his drink a lot more interesting.

"Then why not just be with him? Why are you two dancing around each other. He likes you, obviously, and you like him, so just forget the Sugar Daddy stuff and make it official." Sasuke said with a plain look, but flinched with Neji's eyes snapped up with tears in them.

"Don't you think I would have!?" He said in a harsh tone. "I really would have, but He's made it clear. He wants my body. All of me except for my heart. He'll take care of me because he cannot love me. He told me that his line of work is too dangerous for such emotions." He said in a defeated tone. He decided to push away all the bad thoughts and settle on the good. "But he does take good care of me, he doesn't hurt me – unless I ask him to." He said in a sly tone, making the raven across from him grin at the double meaning.

Sasuke hummed in thought before sipping on his Bloody Mary once again. "Seems like you've got it all figured out." He smirked at Neji in amusement. "I think I want my own handsome, unattainable Sugar Daddy now." He said with lust in his voice. Just the thought of someone giving him everything for almost nothing in return, it was like heaven to him. Sasuke would finally be able to move out of his brother's house, he'd be able to do whatever he liked. Drive fancy cars, and dress nicely. The thought almost made him drool.

Neji couldn't help but laugh as Sasuke was in his other world and didn't even notice the food being put down in front of him. He took a bite of his chicken alfredo and reached over to snap his fingers over Sasuke's face. "Oi! Earth to Uchiha!" He said grinning from ear to ear as he remembered the whole reason for him asking Sasuke out today. When he was sure that Sasuke was no longer in dream land he flashed him his most charming smile. "Now, your most best friend in the whole wide world is always thinking about you. Your best friend heard that the Big Boss Man is looking for a little sweet treat to sink his teeth into anyways." He stated proudly, chest puffing out slightly with his words.

Sasuke's mouth opened in shock at his words. "No way! You didn't-!"

"But I did." Neji interrupted with a grin. "He's pretty hot. Not my type, but I'm sure you'll like him. He's the head honcho of their gang." He informed, picking at his food, hoping that Sasuke would just overlook his words, yet Neji would still be able to say that he told him once the Raven found out. "You know how Ino's in that really big gang? Yeah, he's the leader. Kyuubi, himself."

Neji almost got away with his words- _almost. _Sasuke's head snapped up in an instant from his dream-like state. "Wait, what!? Kyuubi? As in the leader of the Anbu?" He exclaimed in a harsh whisper, bringing his face closer to Neji's so that they could whisper. "As in the most powerful man in town?" He asked again, in the same harsh tone. He received a nod from Neji for each question, which in all honesty was not helping the situation one bit.

Anbu was a notorious gang throughout Konoha. Everybody feared them. Everyone wanted to be them. There was the major six; Kyuubi the Leader, Shukaku the Assassin, Hound the Tracer, Cherry Blossom the Negotiator, Violet the Spy, and Quantum the Genius. They were the head of Anbu, due to their specialty they exceeded everyone and thus made Anbu such the great 'corporation' (for better words) it was today. There was nothing that got passed Anbu. If they didn't approve of something they'd put a stop to it. Rival gangs didn't last long, and the police did nothing to stop them. It was obvious that their city was run by the gang and they all had Kyuubi to thank for that.

Kyuubi….

That name brought fear into most, and lust into those who've had the chance to see his face. Many claim that he's the most beautiful thing that's ever been seen before. Sasuke would like to differ, considering he had the privilege to look in the mirror and see a true God like himself. Many said that Kyuubi could strike the fear of God in anyone with just a single glance. The most peciuliar thing, though, was his eyes were rumored to turn red when he was angry. Who could be such a demon to gain red eyes when angered?

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and he thought about things for a second. It seemed like he was going to turn down the offer, but after a while he gave Neji a lust filled smirk. "I can't wait. I'll wrap him so far around my finger that he'll never look at someone else again." He said confidently. "The great Kyuubi as Uchiha Sasuke's bitch, catering to his every whim for a single touch of Sasuke's body. I love the sound of that." He said to himself proudly. Sasuke giggled to himself and finally took a bite of his salad, feeling giddy at the thoughts running through his head.

Neji just eyed the Raven, but didn't comment on anything. It seemed Sasuke didn't know what he'd be getting himself into. Neji wasn't going to warn him- there'd be no point anyways. Sasuke wouldn't listen to his words. He'd have to see for himself that the great Kyuubi wasn't one to just toy with. If anything, they were all _his _pawns, and Sasuke was going to fall straight into his trap if he wasn't careful. '_Come on Sasuke, you're considered a genius just like me. You have to play your cards right.'_

Before Neji could warn to boy he heard a very familiar voice. "Big Brother!" He turned to see a beautiful girl coming his way. As she made it towards them she sent them both an apologetic smile. "Sorry I'm so late." She said, not bothering to even take a seat. "I was busy looking for dresses and I couldn't find anything. So, Ino took me shopping." She explained with a small grin.

Hinata used to be such a shy girl. She couldn't even talk without stuttering and becoming flustered. She'd pass out from holding too long of a conversation with someone. Hinata would twiddle her thumbs together while trying to muster up any of the courage she had to answer and question asked, or to not squirm under someone's gaze. Her father had been severely disappointed with her, which made the matters worse, since he had no support from her family except for Neji. She was a quiet, lonely girl who just wanted someone to understand her and treat her as she deserved.

Then one day Hinata was walking home from the library when a motorcycle came whizzing by and it snapped the bag that was carrying all the books she'd checked out from the place. She cried out in shock, and that made the motorcyclist stop and turn to look at the girl that she'd bumped in to on accident. Hinata was ready to make a run for it until the person pulled off their helmet to unveil that the driver was a very pretty blond haired girl. Pale golden locks fell past her waist, and one of her striking sky blue eyes was covered by long bangs.

The blonde was wearing a tight purple shirt that cut off right before her belly button, white skinny jeans, with black boots and a black leather jacket. "Hey kid?" The girl had called out, unsurely. All she could see was a black haired girl kneeling on the floor. "You okay?"

As soon as the blonde saw the girl's innocent face, she'd been hook line and sinker. She began to chase after the girl relentlessly until Hinata agreed to be hers. She'd helped the girl out her shell, and helped her become the confident woman that she was today. No longer did Hinata stutter. No longer would she not be able to hold a conversation. No, now Hinata was confident enough to speak to crowds and not even miss a single beat or a word.

Pulling out of his thoughts, Sasuke heard the squeal of a happy Hinata and smiled at the sight he saw. Ino was hanging off of Hinata's shoulders with an excited look. Sasuke usually didn't care much for anyone his friend's date, but Sasuke rather got along with Ino so he tolerated a bit more from her than from others. "Hey Sasuke!" The long haired beauty said with a grin. "Ready to go meet my Boss Man Kyuubi, sweet ass?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her words, but smiled nonetheless. "Yes, Angel Face, I'm ready." He replied in a teasing manner as he and Neji stood up, preparing themselves to leave. It was a reoccurring joke that if Sasuke and Ino had been straight they probably would have tongues down each other's throats. That ended up with Ino sleeping on the couch for a month and Hinata not allowing them alone for any reason for almost a year. Hinata refused to ever lose Ino, not to anyone for any reason.

Once the check was paid for, courtesy of Neji, they all entered said boy's car and sped down the almost dark streets to their favorite club: Jinchuuriki's Secret.

Sasuke wasn't even sweating the situation. He was excited, there was anticipation running through his veins. His brother came to mind and a tinge of guilt surfaced. Itachi would never approve of this. Itachi would put him out, but Sasuke didn't care all too much anymore. If he could actually win the leader of Anbu over he'd run the town himself.

Sasuke was a power hungry person. In his mind he was a God, and he only deserved the best. All the power, all the money, all the finery, it should be his. Itachi never approved and as soon as he saw that Sasuke was taking advantage of the mansion, and the money, he quickly moved them to a small apartment and locked away the money until Sasuke was 21 and of legal age to claim it. The thought angered him but there was nothing that he could do about it.

Taking another cigarette from the glove compartment for everyone in the car he smiled as Ino raised the volume of the music. This was his better side of life. With his friends, always out to have a good time. He hoped that it would last. For as long as he could remember these three have been a constant in his life. The only people he'd graced with his friendship. The three in the car with him would put their lives on the line for him. You couldn't find that in many people.

He shook his head at the thought and sighed. Enough of the sentimental shit, right now he needed to focus on looking presentable for Kyuubi. He took the rearview mirror, and opened the glove box once more, instead of taking another cigarette he reached for the makeup in it. He turned back to the mirror and cleaned up his eyeliner, before placing more on, making it look heavier and giving his eyes a smoldering look. He then took some glittered black eye shadow and placed some on top of his lids, carefully. It made his onyx eyes look smoky and even more attractive than before.

His eyes widened and he swore loudly. Turning to Neji, he gave the boy a pleading look. "Neji~ Can we please run back to your house? I need my black arm-"

He could hear Hinata's giggles as she placed a box on Sasuke's lap. "Big Brother already asked me to bring this when I was on my way. He had a feeling you would need it."

Sasuke leaned over and gave Neji's cheek a sloppy kiss with a large smacking sound at the end. "Neji, you're the best!" He exclaimed before opening the box. Inside were his precious arm warmers. They were tight on his arms and were held up with buckles on each end. Studs covered the buckles and had silver thin chains wrapped around them to give it a more exotic look. It wasn't meant to cover his whole arm. In fact, it went from the top of his upper arm to about halfway down his forearm. It was is lucky charm and he was in need of it today. Although if you asked him, Sasuke would tell you that he only put them on because they looked good with the outfit.

As they made it to the club, Sasuke could feel his anticipation come back full force. He couldn't wait to see what would happen tonight, but all Sasuke knew was that things were going to be happening in his favor. Kyuubi was going to only be seeing Sasuke's face from this night on. The Raven was going to make sure of it.

He stepped out of the car and ignored the butterflies in his stomach. He smirked softly and followed his three companions inside. He hadn't been out in a long time, due to Itachi forcing him to stay home and look for jobs because Sasuke had no money of his own and wanted him to become more independent on his own money. He scowled at the thought. Now wasn't the time to think of his tyrant brother. It was his time to think of Kyuubi. Just who was this man? And was he as handsome as the many of people claimed?

Sasuke noticed just how long the line was to get into the club and he whined. "Oh no, it'll take forever to get inside." He whined as his lips formed into a cute pout. This wasn't a very good way to start off his night. He kicked his shoe around the cement sidewalk and huffed. Now what were they going to do?

Neji chuckled and grabbed Sasuke's hand, dragging him passed the line. "Having connections gets you everywhere, Sasuke." He told him with a wink. They reached the front line, and Ino showed the bouncer her VIP pass, allowing them in. Neji and Sasuke kept their hands interlocked as they walked through, the two throwing twin winks and the middle finger to those that groaned in annoyance at their getting in before them.

They followed Ino through the club, ignoring every drunken fool that tried to put their hands on them. Hinata was wrapped under the arms of Ino who pulled them through the crowd. Sasuke could see the blonde giving killing intent looks to whoever even so much as looked at Hinata. He snorted at the possessive female. She was seriously too tomboyish for him, sometimes. If it wasn't for her obvious female anatomy he'd question her gender.

Finally they'd made it to the back of the club and Sasuke looked around in awe. The music was thumping loudly, and people all around were grinding against each other in an erotic fashion. You couldn't hear any groans and moans of pleasure, the music was too loud and the bass shook you from the core as it shook the room with its intensity. He loved this type of life. It was how he always wanted to live.

In the back there were more bouncers guarding another room, and Sasuke raised his eyebrow. So this is where they were?

The men didn't even need to ask for a pass, as soon as they saw Ino, they bowed and allowed them inside. Sasuke had to say that he was beyond impressed with the room. Furnished with deep crimson couches and two black love seats, the room was large, the music was dimmed out some so you could at least hear each other. There was a bar with a large variety of drinks, and a tall man with a sickly color as the bartender.

"Hey Ino, took you long enough." Sasuke's eyes shot over to look at the owner of the voice. It was a man, with his hair pulled back into a high ponytail. He sat on the couch, lazily draped over a short haired blonde with her hair in four pigtails. She was curvaceous, but not as much as Hinata. All in all she was a very pretty woman.

The woman eyed Sasuke and Neji, before snorting. "I don't think my brother will like you holding on to that boy like that, Neji." She said with a smirk. Sasuke could tell she was a very confident woman, even cockier than Ino, and he didn't like that. He sent her a challenging look, which made her smirk grow and she leaned back on the couch. She wasn't threatened by him. It was just another thing that he didn't like about her.

Sasuke was going to say something but he was cut off. "You're right, Temari. I don't like it." A deep, raspy voice said coldly. Both boys let go of each other quickly and turned to look back at the door, only to see two men now entering the room. The person who'd just spoken eyed Sasuke, who eyed him back. He had deep reddish brown hair, and turquoise eyes that looked just like steel. He was taller than Neji and Sasuke who were both the same height, but only by two or three inches. He wore a black muscle shirt that gave everyone a view of his toned body. He had brown camouflage cargo pants on, and thick black combat boots that made Sasuke jealous.

The Raven turned to look at Neji, and he saw a bright smile come across the long haired boy's face. "Gaara!" He squealed, immediately throwing his arms around the man's neck and pulling him close. "I missed you, so much." He murmured, hanging on to the man tightly.

The stranger now known as Gaara just smirked and wrapped his arm around Neji's waist, using his other hand to gently lift Neji's head by his chin. "Did you now?" He replied and brought his lips down and initiated a very intimate kiss between the two. Neji's face was tinged red with embarrassment, but he didn't dare to pull away. He'd missed the warmth of Gaara so much he wasn't about to spoil it now.

Once they pulled back, Neji smiled excitedly. "Gaara! This is Sasuke! The boy I was telling you about!" He said with a cheerful tone, making Sasuke almost flinch. He could certainly tell that this Gaara made Neji happy.

Gaara merely glanced at him, before a smirk overtook his face. "He'll do nicely. I'm sure Kyuubi will approve. Good job, Neji." He praised, rewarding the brunette with more kisses.

Sasuke watched the whole situation with interest. Gaara showered Neji in affection, but he could tell that there was a darker side to things. The way Neji tried so hard to please him, dress in any way for him, and keep him by his side. Neji loved him. It was obvious. Sasuke winced at the thought. Neji had fallen for the wrong person, that he could tell. Gaara didn't look like the domestic type.

"You're right, Shukaku. I do approve."

That was when Sasuke had heard the most sensual voice he'd ever heard in his entire life. He spun around to look at the other man that was standing by the door who had yet to come in and Sasuke looked at him in awe. This was Kyuubi, and Neji was right, this man was just his type.

Tall, reaching about a foot taller than Sasuke, with bronze skin, spiked blonde hair, and brilliant cerulean eyes, Kyuubi was the epitome of sex. He was muscular, but not too the point of beefy, just enough to where it was obvious that he had a second life in the gym. He wore a long sleeved silk orange dress shirt with the first few buttons undone, showing a toned chest with a necklace hanging from his neck and a gem that matched to color of his eyes dangled from it. He had black leather pants that hugged him in all the right places, sending a shiver down his spine. On his feet were some nice dress shoes that Sasuke was sure he could never afford.

His onyx eyes left the form of the man, and traveled back to his eyes, only to see that he was looking at him intently, with a smirk on his face. He took a few steps closer to him until they were mere inches apart. Sasuke could smell the rich cologne that he was wearing and it made him shudder. It was a smell he couldn't even put a name on. It was almost like an aphrodisiac – hell who was he kidding. This man was just one big aphrodisiac.

Kyuubi reached to him and placed his hand under Sasuke's chin, making him meet gazes once again. "So your name is Sasuke, hmm." He murmured, tilting his head as if he was judging the Raven. Suddenly, his smirk returned and he pulled the younger man closer. "I like it. _Sasuke,_" He purred out his name in a way that should be a sin "Such a sexy name. It fits you."

Sasuke felt his heart flutter. It was at that moment that Sasuke was sure that he needed to have this man all to himself. He gave him a flirtatious smile. "Why, thank you. Although you can call me _anything _you'd like, Kyuubi." He let his tongue flick out and licked his lips, his tongue ring visible for the man to see. Sasuke came a little closer and let his hands travel to the front of the man's shirt as he breathed in his scent once more. It was addicting.

The blonde grinned and watched as Sasuke's tongue wet his lips with a hint of lust in his eyes. "Alright then, baby. How about we go take a seat at the bar? We'll drink a little and I can get to know just who you really are." His remaining hand traveled to Sasuke's sides teasingly, before gripping his ass, making the smaller gasp in pleasure. He leaned down to Sasuke's ear and swiped his tongue across it. "I'm curious about you, babe. And just call me Naruto."


End file.
